Imperial Realm of the Pridelands
|ruler = Ouroboros XXVI Pride |rulertitle = Emperor |govthead = Ouroboros XXVII Pride |govttitle = Grand Prince |govtoff = Ouroboros XXVII Pride |offtitle = Crown Prince |govtoff2 = Kuklo Goodluck |offtitle2 = Prime Minister |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |legislature = Imperial Sovereign Court |lup_name = |ldown_name = |supreme_court = Imperial Sovereign Court |formation_date = 1822 |formation_event = Pride Colony founded |formation_date2 = 1840 |formation_event2 = Pride Empire established |formation_date3 = 1900 |formation_event3 = Treaty of Springbok |formation_date4 = 1961 |formation_event4 = Liberation |formation_date5 = 1997 |formation_event5 = Freedom Revolution |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = , |area = 112,097 km² |land_area = |water_area = |population = 8,310,022 |ethnicity = Afrikaner (56%) --Boer (46%) --White (10%) Coloured (21%) --Kreol (18%) --Asiatic (3%) Black (23%) |pop_density = 53/km² |allies = |currency = Prd Pound (PrP) |gdpyear = 2015 |gdp = $167.744 billion |gdppercapita = $20,186 |literacy = 96% |cctld = .pr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd-mm-yyyy |time_zone = UTC+2 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Imperial Realm of the Pridelands, commonly called Pridelands, Imperial Realm, or Pride Empire, is a with a constitutionally enabled in the region bordered on the north by and on the east by the . Pride Empire is an integral Nation-State and component of the Unified Imperial State alongside the Imperial Union of the Proudlands. Pride Empire, originating from the Pride Colony, a Boer-majority founded by Ouroboros I Pride, is a Boer-ruled state that practices limited segregation policies similar to . To this day, the Imperial Realm remains to be the only sovereign state where elements of still exists with a working in power. is still the dominating system in the Pridelands with most if not all economic and social activities restricted to the political centers, termed Dominions or Domains, operated by the nobility or a likewise ruling authority. As such, population settlements are also structured the same with Dominions and Domains having a vast metropolitan area. With the separation of the Proudlands from the control of the Pride Empire, other population settlements are now found outside aristocratic territory. The Pride Empire is one of the most militarized country in the world officially having 70% of the population always ready for mobilization to civil and/or military service. Etymology History Pride Colony By the 1800s negative sentiments were made by non-British European settlers, especially the Boers, against the government run by the British but it was only around the 1820s when serious considerations were made to . In 1821, a group of Boers led by Irvin Jung-Tules traveled north as part of an advance party to establish a colony in the region. Jung-Tules found a suitable area for farming and established a little colony known as Namakwa Colony. A messenger was sent to tell the main group of the successes of the advanced party and Namakwa Colony began to enlarge. One of the Boers who joined the main group of migrating settlers was Ouroboros Pride who was in pursuit of a better life. Namakwa Colony was a republican society with an economy solely based on agriculture with Jung-Tules elected to be its President. Pride ran for Vice-Presidency but lost and instead became a vocal opposition figure in domestic political affairs with his own organization, the Boer Patriotic Movement. By January of 1822, the organization was deemed as "destructive radicals" and was banned with most of its members and leaders being exiled. Ouroboros Pride established his own colony, Pride Colony, in April 1822, situated midway the path between Namakwa Colony and the nearest Cape Colony town. During the 1830s, Pride Colony and Namakwa Colony both started expanding and was engaged in several disputes that culminated into a war. In 1839, Pride Colony absorbed much of the Little Namaqualand region and completed the annexation of Namakwa Colony. Ouroboros Pride transformed the Pride Colony into his own kingdom and he was crowned Ouroboros I Pride, Emperor of the Pridelands on 10 November 1840. The coronation however was rejected by the United Kingdom and viewed Ouroboros as a self-declared separatist monarch against the true sovereign. Pride Empire started annexing territories close to the Cape Colony and this brought border tensions between the two. First Pride Empire The brought the Pride Empire into direct military conflict with the . Officially in protest of the British annexation of the and of the , Ouroboros III Pride declared war against the United Kingdom on 2 January 1881 calling upon the Kommando militias of the Pridelands "to accompany the Emperor in extending the frontiers upto Cape Town". According to archival records, some militias numbering 130 men were sent east in support of the Transvaal Republic. In total, 550 men heeded the call to arms of Emperor Ouroboros III. The second front, cause further chaos within the British military command especially since the Kommandos practiced unconventional, guerrilla warfare while the British troops were trained in disciplined formation volley fire. Kommando marksmen, usually operating in teams of four, prioritized their targets to officers and would pick them off from a distant well-concealed spot. The ended in victory both for the Pride Empire and the Transvaal Republic but no substantial territorial changes were acquired in the ensuing peace treaty. The Emperor was said to have shot 2 British officers and 11 British soldiers during the course of the war. Pride Empire under Emperor Ouroboros III continued to be a staunch opposition to rising British influence in Southern Africa and even threatened to go to war again on the aftermath of the failed of 1895. Ouroboros III instead forced the exile of all British utilanders in the Empire in 1897 and continued delivering fierce anti-British rhetoric which was gaining support not just in domestic opinions but also with the Transvaal Republic, , and the . Emperor Ouroboros III supported the ultimatum issued by Transvaal President on 9 October 1899 and pledged 20,000 Kommando troops in the advent of war. When the British government rejected the ultimatum after the 48-hour deadline, Pride Empire commenced an attack on British frontier outposts as part of the Boer offensive during the . The Emperor divided his Kommandos into two groups: 1st Defensive Army with 10,000 marksmen would march east in support of the Boer Republics while 1st Invasionary Army, accompanied by the Emperor's Royal Guards, numbering 10,470 marksmen in total would march south to invade Cape Colony. Emperor Ouroboros III personally led the 1st Invasionary Army, a newly-created unit solely for a war against the British and the only unit in the Empire equipped with and , along with his own Emperor's Royal Guards in several battles into and within Cape Colony. These two units are the only professionally trained and standing military units of the Pride Empire. Several major victories in battles occurred from November 1898 up until January 1900. By February 1900 however the Boer initiative have largely faded. The 1st Defensive Army was repelled in the , a major loss in troop morale. Emperor Ouroboros III decided to divert elements of his Emperor's Royal Guards to reinforce Transvaal and Orange Free State while 1st Invasionary Army was tasked in holding the occupied territories. By June, the British began focusing on advancing towards Pride Empire having already captured the capitals and of the on March and June respectively. Emperor Ouroboros III called for all his Kommando armies to "withdraw from sieges, retreat back to the borders, and there shall regroup and wait for the return of advantage". While preparing to retreat however the 1st Invasionary Army was outflanked and forced to surrender by the British on 3 September at the Battle of Calvinia, dealing a crippling blow to the Pride Empire's already dwindling military strength. Kommandat-Heneral Frank Erde, commanding officer of the 1st Invasionary Army, and Kommandat-Heneral Naust Frische, commanding officer of the Emperor's Royal Guards, were captured as well. The Emperor narrowly escaped with the aid of his escorts. Emperor Ouroboros III withdrew from taking an active military participation from the war after arriving back into Pride Empire and transferred command to Kommisar-Heneral Joseph Roma, high commissioner for political affairs of the Kommandos, and Kommandat-Heneral Julian Tierra, commanding officer of the 1st Defensive Army. Official records show that the Emperor suffered a major injury from his lower right back and right thigh caused by a shrapnel round but rumors persist that it was mainly because the Emperor was heavily demoralized by the loss. Short-lived counteroffensives were made from late September to early October but this only stalled the approaching British army from capturing the Pride Empire's capital in 20 October. With the Emperor captured prisoner and taken into , Tierra continued against the occupying British with great successes until policy was eventually used and Roma had to agree to a truce. On December 1990, a peace deal was negotiated and despite pointing out several causes for contestation, the British took no efforts to resolve these. Kommisar Roma, representing Emperor Ouroboros III, signed the Treaty of Springbok "in open and full protest" that declared the disestablishment of the Pride Empire and the dependency of Pride Colony to the United Kingdom. The Boer Republics rejected the treaty and criticized it as a betrayal by Pride Empire to its Boer brothers. "Having been one of the major proponents of a war and the first to act upon the event of which, it was also the Empire to first sit on a table with them when the war came to their doorstep; throwing down the gun that was pledged to alleviate the British match burning the fields of their brothers". Interregnum The period between the enforcement of the Treaty of Springbok and the Empire-Republic War of South Africa is known as the Interregnum. House Pride initially planned to leave South Africa for the United States but instead went to Europe and settled in Bavaria. House Pride accumulated wealth and assets using the sums payed to them according to the treaty of which most were diverted back to trusted followers in Cape Colony. These followers would be the future Imperial Houses that would make up the aristocracy of the Pride Empire. Second Pride Empire After the Liberation War, the Second Pride Empire was established. It was also the first time that Imperial Realm of the Pridelands was used to refer to the state. Modern Government Aristocracy There are currently 17 Imperial Noble Houses in the Pridelands including that of the reigning Imperial Sovereign of House Pride. The sovereign, currently Ouroboros XXVI Pride, is the Supreme Overlord of all in the Pridelands and is the Emperor in the Proudlands. It is explicitly stated in the constitution of the Unified Imperial State that the Supreme Overlord is the owner of the state and of the lands, and is the Lord of all persons recognized as a citizen of the Imperial Realm with whom they owe allegiance and fealty to; all such actions with regard to these two must be done in the name of the and for the greater good of the Supreme Overlord. It is also often assumed that the Supreme Overlord is the representation of the state himself and therefore is infallible in state matters and affairs. Traditionally, a Supreme Overlord that committed a political mistake would have to abdicate the throne and the incumbent Prime Minister would be dismissed as well for bearing the responsibility on implementing the acts of the executive. As the Supreme Overlord, the exercise of governance for such lands befall unto the responsibility of the individual but he can also enter into leasing agreements to delegate such tasks to other entities. This provides for the legal framework of the national and imperial governments. However this also means that the national and feudal governments therefore can legally and theoretically be terminated by the Supreme Overlord as per the leasing agreement. , seat of power of the Imperial Overberg House of Molteno and HQ of the Imperial Molteno Order of Overberg]] The Imperial Noble Houses were officially established during the Liberation War when the Emperor gave 11 high-ranking officers of the Kommando militia the rights to rule certain territories in the name of the Emperor. In 1969, this type of arrangement system was recognized as the feudal government and the 11 families ceremoniously gave their fealty to the Supreme Overlord. In 1973, the Imperial Noble Houses increased to 19. In 7 June 1981, the Zaieyd Rebellion occurred wherein a powerful house, the Imperial Aristocratic House of Zaieyd ruling 2 Duchies and 1 Mark, declared that it would secede from the Empire. Due to an ensuing legal conflict as to how the rebellion is to be addressed by the Empire, no action was taken save for isolating the Zaieyd Domains. In 30 October, The Imperial Knightly House of Furstt, ruling 1 Duchy, joined the rebellion in a bid to empower itself. The Grand Magisterium decided that "no Imperial Order can violate the Constitution to forcibly quell the rebellion since the rebellion is occurring only inside said Domains", the Emperor then created the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Intervention Force (APKIF) to make it legally possible to engage the Zaieyds and Furstts. By 1 February 1983, the Imperial Chivalric Order of Zaieyd Guards and the Imperial Crusading Order of St. Uriel were neutralized and the rebelling houses were stripped of their feudal rights and executed. The Domains were confiscated and are now under the rule of the Imperial Sovereign House Pride but after the Freedom Revolution, these domains are being transitioned to be free domains; the deadline of 15 June 2010 for transitioning was pushed back to 14 June 2015. Administrative Divisions There are 1 Imperial State District to be directly administered by the Unified Imperial State, 2 Dominions under the Pridelands, 1 Imperial City under the Proudlands, and 8 Provinces. The Provinces are further subdivided into 37 Domains (18 Duchies, 17 Marches, 2 Free Domains) for the Pridelands, and 44 Municipalities for the Proudlands. R - Imperial State District/Imperial City of Renevia P - Imperial Sovereign Dominion of Pride Colony C - Imperial Dominion of Cape Colony Pv - Imperial City of Proudvurg 1 - Imperial Province of North Cape 2 - Imperial Province of Hantam 3 - Imperial Province of Elib 4 - Imperial Province of Overberg 5 - Imperial Province of West Cape* 6 - Imperial Province of the Bolands* 7 - Imperial Province of Eden** 8 - Imperial Province of the Karoo** 9 - Imperial Province of East Cape** :Contested*. The Imperial Union is providing for the effective governance of the land which South Africa calls an illegal occupation. Commonly known as the Fringelands. :Claimed**. The Imperial Union attempted to invade and annex the territory but had to surrender it as part of the Cape Town Accords. Commonly known as the Frontiers. Military Foreign Affairs In 1976, under the initiative of the Emperor, the Imperial Realm sought for greater cooperation with in lieu of which strained already strong friendly ties with the latter. The move had been under consideration since 1974 when Argentine President Juan Peron died and government policies were deemed "counter-productive to the interests and affiliation of the Imperial Realm". The start of amicable relations with Brazil led to better trade opportunities with South America as well as joint-cooperative development in military and civilian works such as the S-20 Sky Fox . Geography and Climate |North = |Northwest = |East = |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = '' |image = }} Economy The Imperial Realm's is well-versed in the of and . is largely done by the state ( , , ) and state-owned corporations ( , ). Before the Freedom Reolution, and were near non-existent with producers directly selling their products as well or the Imperial Domain itself offers retailing services for the public. Fiscal Policy Taxation in the Pride Empire can be classified into two categories: (1) dominion taxation, and (2) domain taxation. Dominion taxation are taxes that are paid to the central government in which case to the Emperor/Supreme Overlord and to the Pride Empire itself while domain taxes are taxes that are paid to the immediate local lord or government. Fiscal policy through dominion taxation are in a flat rate but divided into three types: *Tribute tax - a flat tax of 5% on an Imperial House or ruling authority for each type of Imperial Domain, Imperial Order, and Imperial Nobility. *Fealty tax - a flat tax of 2% to all who has sworn fealty to the Supreme Overlord. *Liege tax - a flat tax of 3% paid by one who has lieges or peers of his own aside from the Emperor compounded by the size of the retinue. Category:Imperial Union of the Proudlands Category:Nations in Africa